Loyalty
by MushyKing
Summary: Melanie Roberts was Clint's best friend, they stuck with eachother through thick and thin during their troubled youth until one day she left the Circus, never to be seen again. Clint hasn't seen her since that day until now, now when she is his next kill. Post Movie. Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guysss, another random idea from moi. The chapter is only short :c Read and review**

**Rated: T/M** **Genre: Hurt and comfort/ friendship**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC...*Cries***

Chapter 1

"What do you want to do when your older?" A thirteen year old Clint looked to the girl next to him who asked the question. "I don't know. What about you?" She played with her dark black hair before answering. "I wanna be famous, but for good things. You know like having a charity and helping people." He nodded and returned his gaze to the orphanage.

"Squirrel!"

Clint had his slingshot out in seconds, aiming towards the fluffy creature. He was about to take his shot when an annoying yell scared the squirrel away. The two looked down to see the head worker of the orphanage . "Clint and Melanie what on Earth are you doing up there?!" Maybe sitting in the tallest tree wasn't a smart idea. "I told you not to go up this tree!" Clint exclaimed, Melanie rolled her eyes. "Who cares Clint, it's not like she's gonna climb up the tree to get us." They looked back down at the large lady on the ground. Clint snorted and they relaxed back. "You're hair's getting long again." he said fiddling with the ends . "So is yours, I want to grow mine long...uh oh."

"What?"

she nodded towards the ground and they found Barney and his friends at the bottom. "Clint, Mel. Get your asses down here now." They moved at the speed of light and were in front of Clint's 14 year old brother in seconds. "You guys have cleaning duty." He said smirking. "But that's your job!" Melanie whined. "Yeah well you should of thought of that before climbing up the tree, sweetheart." The group walked off leaving the thirteen and eleven year olds alone. "Sometimes I hate your brother, Clint." Melanie admitted as they walked into the large kitchen. "Yeah me too." She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

* * *

Clint was sitting next to Natasha as the team sat and watched the news with their breakfast. A large number of murders had been taken place in Eastern Europe, more than twenty this week. The notorious killer had not been discovered yet, until now. "Police have cctv footage of a woman at the scene of the murder of elderly couple Elisabeth and Paul Fischer. They do not know the name of the woman yet but images are being posted everywhere for people to be aware. In other news..."

'Sir Director Fury has just entered the building.' JARVIS announced, seconds later Fury walked in. "Avengers. I am sure you are fully aware of the mass murders in Eastern Europe. This woman is dangerous and needs to br taken out. Natasha and Clint that is your job." "Do you have any information yet sir?" Natasha asked. "Not much but her name is Melanie Roberts, former resident of Iowa." Clint's blood ran cold. "What?" Everyone looked at him confused. "Sir do you have a picture of her?" Fury passed him a folder of the little information they had on her. "That can't be Melanie...Mel wouldn't do this." he muttered.

"Well she has obviously changed."

Clint sighed before returning the folder. "I'm sorry sir,but I cannot do this mission." The team stared at him wide eyed. "Why, Agent Barton?" Fury asked angrily. "I...I can't kill her, I'll kill anyone else just not her." "Well I'm sorry Barton but orders are orders and you need to follow them. You and Natasha will pose as a couple, your flight leaves tommorow at ten am." He gave them both a folder. "Absorb that information because you aren't coming back until she is in a body bag."

**A/N 2: Yeah like I said really short but I just wanted to see what people thought. If you're reading Mini Avengers then don't worry because I'll be updating soon (This week hopefully!) **

**Review and tell me your thoughts and if I should continue,**

**-Mushyking98**


	2. Goodbye

**Hi guys. I have recently put up a poll for my readers to choose which of my avengers/Iron man stories they would like me to continue with. As this fic got no votes I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete this story. I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read and/or review this fic, and follow/favourite it. Thank you for sticking with me**

**-****_Mushy_**


End file.
